Je ne suis pas un lâche
by Lady Duckon
Summary: Je ne suis pas un lâche. Alors que je m'apprête à m'épancher sur votre épaule, je veux effacer le moindre doute sur cette question. Ho je sais, c'est souvent des accusations les plus justes qu'on se défend le plus fermement.
1. Ni lâche, ni égoïste

**Résumé: **_Que se serait-il passé si Harry Potter avait découvert plus tôt qu'il était un horcruxe ? Si au lieu d'avoir à choisir de marcher vers la mort en plein milieu d'un champ de bataille, il avait pu réfléchir sur sa situation plusieurs mois ? Confronté à un destin déjà tout tracé, il décide de ne pas se sacrifier pour entrainer Voldemort dans sa chute. Malgré la culpabilité, il fuit Poudlard pour ne pas mourir. 10 ans plus tard il revient sur son histoire._

**Prend en compte les 5 premiers tomes ainsi que plusieurs informations des livres 6 et 7**

**Récit non linéaire, les dates sont en fin de chapitre**_  
><em>

**Note:** _bien entendu les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et je les empreinte à _**J.K. Rowling_._**_ Harry est le narrateur de cette histoire qu'il raconte 10 ans après avoir découvert qu'il était un Horcruxe, au début de sa 6ème année à Poudlard.__ _Il s'agira _d'un** slash HP/DM **_et_ le rating changera peut être en cours de route. Le PDV ne variera jamais._

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Ni lâche, ni égoïste<strong>

Je ne suis pas un lâche. Alors que je m'apprête à m'épancher sur votre épaule, je veux effacer le moindre doute sur cette question. Ho je sais, c'est souvent des accusations les plus justes qu'on se défend le plus fermement, et sans doute, si je n'avais pas abordé la question, aucun d'entre vous n'aurait spontanément mis en doute mon courage. Après tout je suis un Gryffondor, et pas n'importe lequel si j'en crois le reste de l'humanité.

Je ne suis pas égoïste. Là encore, je contre avant l'attaque, faisant par làmêmenaitre le doute en vous. Qui est donc ce jeune homme qui se défend de choses dont on ne l'accuse pas encore, avantmêmede s'être présenté en bonne et due forme ? Pourquoi nous dire ce qu'il n'est pas, ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement se dire courageux et altruiste, au risque de passer pour une personne arrogante ? Pourquoi ne pas se taire tout simplement ?

D'ailleurs est-il tellement sûr de lui, imbu de sa personne, qu'il n'a pas besoin de se présenter pour se faire reconnaitre de tous ?

Pour tout vous dire, oui, je pense être suffisamment connu pour ne pas avoir à me présenter.

Mais puisque ne rien dire semble me rendre antipathique, je m'appelle Harry Potter. Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne cherche pas à me rendre particulièrement sympathique à vos yeux, mais comme la suite de cette histoire risque de provoquer en vous une certaine haine, du moins un mépris certain à l'égard de ma personne, autant ne pas ouvrir les hostilités tout de suite.

Ces insultes, ces critiques « lâche » « égoïste », vous viendront sans doute à l'esprit en apprenant à me connaitre un peu mieux. Pour cette raison je préfère immédiatement vous donner les raisons de mes agissements qui ne sont nullement celles auxquelles vous penserez spontanément.

Je ne suis pas une personne mauvaise. J'aime mes amis, j'aime la famille que je me suis construite au fil des années. Je ne méprise pas la morale, je respecte la justice, je sais, sans être totalement manichéen, faire la différence entre le bien et le mal. Je sais que la vie en société exige des sacrifices, je sais que je ne suis qu'un parmi des milliards. J'éprouve de la compassion, de l'empathie, peut-êtremêmeplus qu'un autre, mais je sais aussi que le sort du monde ne repose pas sur mes épaules. Je sais qu'on n'est jamais totalement maitre de son destin,mêmesi les choix qui s'imposent à nous ne se limitent jamais à une seule case à cocher.

Mais plus que tout, je sais que l'homme est un animal. Je n'évoque pas cette banalité confondante pour exprimer un quelconque jugement sur la violence ou le manque de conscience de mes congénères. Je constate juste. L'évolution nous a doté de bien des choses qui nous ont permis de remplacer l'instinct, l'automatisme, mais il demeure en chacun de nous une sorte souvenir primaire, indomptable, irrationnel, qui nous pousse parfois à agir à l'insu de notre conscience. Se procurer à manger, à boire, se reproduire, survivre. Autant de réflexes qui ne quitteront sans doute jamais l'humanité. L'intelligence, la réflexion et le libre arbitre ne sont d'ailleurs que de très bons outils mis à notre disposition pour réaliser ces besoins.

Pardon, je digresse, mais je souhaite me faire entendre de tous, à défaut de me faire comprendre. Je n'osemêmepas rêver d'être approuvé.

Ainsi donc survivre est ancré au plus profond de nous-mêmes, dans nos gènes si j'ose dire. C'est une sorte de sentiment violent qui nous contraint presque à préférer sa propre vie à celle des autres.

J'ai plusieurs fois ressenti ce sentiment tout au long de ma scolarité. Cette décharge d'adrénaline qui pousse à courir plus vite, frapper plus fort, sauter sans y réfléchir pour éviter un sortilège. Rien d'exceptionnel à cela, face au danger immédiat, l'être humain fait en sorte de survivre.

Ma plus mémorable expérimentation de ce sentiment s'est produite l'été de mes 16 ans. Je n'étais pas en danger pourtant. J'étaismêmeseul pour tout vous dire. Le professeur Dumbledore venait de m'expliquer le principe des Horcruxe dans un petite cabane au fond du jardin des Weasley. Plus tard dans mon lit du terrier je réfléchissais à toutes les implications de cette révélation. Bien sûr j'étais horrifié de découvrir l'entièreté de la folie de Voldemort. J'avais peur de mourir ou que mes proches meurt, comme chaque jour depuis la finale du tournois des 3 sorciers, mais rien de comparable à ce qui secoua mes entrailles, quand tout à coup, ma cicatrice commença à me bruler un peu plus que d'habitude. Voldemort était en colère. Je le savais, je le sentais.

Le flash fut violent et tout s'enchaina sans ordre ni sans logique. Ses émotions que je ressentais, ses yeux qui par lesquels parfois, je voyais, ma cicatrice, le fait que comme lui je connaissais la langue des serpents, la prophétie surtout. Et enmêmetemps que l'horreur de découvrir que j'abritais en moi un morceau de l'âme de ce monstre, montais la certitude absolu que je voulais vivre. A n'importe quel prix,mêmecelui du sang d'un autre. Je ne voulais pas être mort, comme Sirius était mort. Je voulais continuer à exister. Je ne voulais pas être le souvenir d'un sacrifice douloureux mais nécessaire dans la mémoire collective de la communauté sorcière. Je voulais la fin de la guerre oui, je voulais la destruction de Voldemort oui. J'étais prêt à risquer ma vie pour accomplir cette tâche. Mais pas à accepter le fait de mourir moi-mêmepour le faire. Il n'était plus question de choix ou de hasard. Je ne pouvais plus me battre en sachant que tout espoir de vivre par la suite était impossible.

Vous trouverez peut être ma réaction bancale et puéril. Accepter l'idée de la mort mais paniquer face à l'annonce de sa venue prochaine. Accepter de mourir par choix, mais pas par obligation. Pourtant assassiné de même la main, au cours de lamêmebataille, pour lamêmecause. Un peu comme un enfant capricieux qui refuse de rien faire du moment que l'on lui en a donné l'ordre.

Vous avez sans doute raison, mais face à une destinée déjà écrite, je ne pouvais que chercher la seconde voie, et m'y engager corps et âmes. Parce que je ne voulais pas mourir malgré les autres, malgré la culpabilité, mes responsabilités, les morts, les torturés, les violés, l'horreur, la guerre, les centaines de victimes à la place d'une seule, malgré le destin. Je voulais vivre, je voulais désespérément vivre.

Mes mots sont ordonnés et réfléchis pour expliquer ce qui explosa en moi ce soir de Juillet, mais sur le moment j'étais bien incapable de formuler la moindre pensée cohérente.. Il n'y avait plus que ce sentiment d'urgence, de malaise, de dégout, ce besoin defuir le plus vite possible, de m'arracher la peau du visage, de hurler, de pleurer, de vomir,de mourirmêmemais surtout, surtout, de vivre.

Je vomis cette nuit-là, et je pleurais. Mais je ne m'enfuis pas, pas tout de suite. Après des heures à ne pas pouvoir penser, à n'être qu'une boule d'émotions bouillonnantes et contradictoires, je réussissais, enfin, à me calmer un peu.

Je n'allais pas mourir non, j'allais me battre. On devait détruire les autres horcruxes oui, il s'agissait d'objets, c'était plus simple, mais il devait exister un moyen d'extraire ces morceaux d'âmes différemment. Comment Voldemort les aurait-il créés sans mourir si c'était impossible ? Oui c'était possible, il fallait juste trouver le bon moyen. Ce serait sans doute compliqué, douloureux et dangereux, mais pas irréalisable. Et si Dumbledore ne m'avait rien dit, c'était pour ne pas trop me perturber. Il allait m'en parler, sans doute, bientôt. Avant c'était trop tôt, j'étais trop jeune, je n'aurais jamais pu assumer de permettre au meurtrier de mes parents de survivre, entre deux mondes. Expliquer au dernier moment c'était mieux, ça me permettait de vivre sans trop me compliquer la vie, comme n'importe quel personne de mon âge, ou presque.

Je m'apaisais un peu, j'essayais de sortir la tête de l'eau et de reprendre espoir. Personne ne pourrait élever un enfant pour mieux le faire mourir quelques années plus tard. Ce n'était pas un comportement d'être humain, en tout cas pas le comportement d'un homme que je considérais comme mon grand-père. C'était un acte de mangemorts, de mage noir, pas de quelqu'un qui avait passé sa vie à les combattre.

Il va sans dire que j'ai révisé mon jugement depuis. Mais alors je ne doutais pas. Pas plus que je ne doutais du fait que j'étais bien un horcruxe. L'évidence était telle qu'il était presque risible qu'elle ne m'ait pas sauté aux yeux plus tôt.

Au matin de cette nuit je rejoignais les Weasley pour le petit déjeuner les yeux cernés et un sourire crispé sur les lèvres. Je me sentais détruit de l'intérieur, mais j'avais espoir. Et c'est ce qui me permit de faire semblant que tout allait bien le reste des vacances. Semblant de ne pas être en partie un monstre.

**1996**


	2. La politique de l'autruche

**Voir résumé chapitre 1  
><strong>

**Note de « l'auteur » : **_J'ai beaucoup hésité sur la longueur de ce chapitre étant donné que j'écris environ 11 pages à chaque fois et que je tronçonne après. D'un côté je ne voulais pas faire durer trop longtemps la phase de présentation de l'histoire (qui n'est pas forcément la plus intéressante) et d'un autre côté tout faire tenir en une seule fois aurait pu être un chouilla barbant à lire. Du coup je pense poster très vite le chapitre 3 qui est en réalité une sort de chapitre 2 bis. J'ai tendance à passer du passé au présent quand la description devient une scène d'action. Je le fais sans réfléchir et c'est souvent en me relisant que je m'en rends compte. Je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est choquant ou abrupte du coup j'ai laissé ces passages, mais si jamais c'est trop gênant ou pas assez fluide je ferais en sorte de les réécrire. Pardon si j'ai oublié de corriger une ou deux fautes_

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : La politique de l'autruche<br>**

Appuyé contre la vitre du Poudlard Express, je feignais de dormir pour ne pas participer à la conversation de Ron et Hermione. Pour réfléchir aussi. J'avais passé l'été à imaginer ma future confrontation avec Dumbledore, sans réussir à trouver la moindre solution. Le plus simple aurait été de me présenter dans son bureau et de déclarer « je sais que je suis un horcruxe. Maintenant dites-moi quoi faire ». Et pourtant je m'y répugnais. Quelque chose en moi peut être ne faisait déjà plus confiance à cet homme, sans que j'en ai encore conscience. Ou peut-être que formuler ma crainte à haute voix et risquer d'obtenir une réponse positive me terrifiais plus que je n'osais me l'avouer. Il est toujours plus facile d'être fort face à des doutes que d'affronter la réalité. Une fois confirmation faite, il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible.

Ron me poussa du coude pour me réveiller, sourire aux lèvres. Le chariot à bondons était devant notre compartiment. J'achetais quelques boites, pour la forme, pour faire comme avant, mais n'arrivait pas à avaler plus d'une demi chocogrenouille. Je n'arrivais plus à avaler grand-chose depuis juillet.

La famille Weasley et Hermione n'avaient rien dit, se contentant de regards désapprobateurs et remplis de pitié lorsqu'au moment de débarrasser mon assiette, elle était encore à moitié pleine. Mais ils comprenaient. Après tout Sirius n'était mort que depuis deux mois, il était normal que je sois triste, du moment que je ne l'étais pas trop, ou pas assez d'ailleurs. Les gens trop tristes sont dépressifs, les gens qui gardent tout en eux préparent une dépression.

Pourtant ce n'était pas la mort de Sirius qui me coupait l'appétit ou faisait dériver mon regard dans le vague, quand l'attention des autres était occupée ailleurs. J'avais été triste pourtant, désespéré même, à m'en frapper la tête sur les murs et à en hurler dans mon oreiller la nuit à Privet Drive, quand le manque se faisait trop ressentir, quand je n'arrivais plus à réguler la peine qui m'écrasait, littéralement.

Mais depuis la nuit de mon arrivé au Terrier, plus rien n'était vraiment pareil. Le souvenir de Sirius traversant le voile me rappelait constamment à quel point je voulais vivre. Penser à lui me ramenait à penser à moi et il était devenu l'antithèse de tout ce que je désirais être, l'exemple à ne pas suivre. Il était mort et je le détestais pour ça, comme je détestais soudain tous les autres morts. Moi j'existais, je respirais, et j'étais prêt à tous les sacrifices pour le rester.

Son souvenir ne me coupait pas la faim, non au contraire, il m'aurait plutôt donné envie de me resservir 4 fois. Abriter l'âme de Voldemort par contre … Étrangement il m'était venu à l'esprit que me nourrir moi, c'était aussi un peu le nourrir lui. Sentiment ridicule, que j'avais tant bien que mal essayé de chasser de mon esprit. Mais désormais la nourriture m'écœurait et je ne pouvais plus, malgré toute ma volonté, ingurgiter plus de quelques bouchées par chaque repas.

L'agitation qui suivit la livraison de friandises m'empêcha de faire semblant de me rendormir. Je restais donc éveillé, essayant de participer le mieux possible aux conversations des uns et des autres. Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Luna et Neville nous avait rejoint. L'ambiance était joyeuse, bien loin de la lourdeur continuelle qui pesait sur le pays depuis le retour officiel de Voldemort. Nous en parlerions, plus tard, une fois le dernier papier à bonbon froissé, mais pour l'instant nous tentions tous de maintenir cette légèreté factice qui flottait dans l'air, comme si cette année allait être comme les autres, comme si nous étions à nouveau en première ou deuxième année et que l'épisode du département des mystères n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Hermione me sourit et me prend gentiment la main, juste une pression amicale, parce qu'elle est contente que j'essaye d'aller mieux, pour me dire qu'elle est là pour moi. Je lui réponds plus timidement, pas vraiment capable de feindre quelque chose de plus enthousiaste. Ron nous observe du coin de l'œil, en grand conversation avec Seamus et Dean, fait la moue et se détourne totalement.

Je ne leur ai rien dit à propos des horcruxes, même si Dumbledore m'en a donné l'autorisation. J'avais trop peur qu'ils comprennent eux aussi qui j'étais vraiment. Plus Hermione que Ron en fait, mais je sais qu'il n'aurait pas pu garder pour lui une telle information. C'est le genre de nouvelles qu'il est quasiment impossible de ne pas partager et je l'aurais fait assurément, si je ne faisais pas parti des objets à détruire.

Je n'ai pas été voir Dumbledore dans son bureau ce soir-là, pas plus que les soirs de la semaine qui suivit la rentrée. J'avais besoin de temporiser, de repousser au loin la réalité. Après tout, la grande révélation avait attendu 15 ans, elle pouvait bien être repoussée d'encore quelques semaines.

J'essayais coûte que coûte de ne plus penser à la guerre, de me dégager de l'actualité pour ne pas étouffer. Difficile paris, quand toute l'école bruissait de rumeurs et de récits macabres d'attaques de Mangemorts. Les moments de détentes dans la salle commune n'en étaient plus, et je finissais par me réfugier à la bibliothèque, fiévreusement plongé mes livres d'école, si bien que même Hermione qui avait applaudit des deux mains les premiers temps commençait à me regarder étrangement, comme si j'allais me mettre à péter les plombs d'un moment à l'autre.

C'est fin septembre que je me décidais enfin à prendre mon problème en main. D'abord dans la réserve puis, faute de trouver beaucoup plus que ce que je savais déjà, j'allais voir Dumbledore pour lui demander des ouvrages plus spécifiques. Il ne posa pas de questions et se contenta de me donner quelques ouvrages de sa bibliothèque personnelle. Il devait penser que je venais pour Hermione et sa soif de détails mais assurément pas que je tentais de trouver une ébauche de solution avant de lui demander une explication définitive. Vous trouverez ça idiot, parce que si solution il y avait, il l'avait découvert bien avant moi. Il suffisait de lui demander. Je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre, la réalité était trop dure pour la prendre frontalement, sans aucune protection. J'avais besoin de savoir que sa réponse ne serait pas une mise à mort pure et simple.

Je pouvais encore attendre, je pouvais encore jouer la comédie.

Je n'étais pas le seul à me comporter étrangement et tout Poudlard semblait touché de maniaco-dépression. Petits bonheurs et peines légères semblaient ne jamais avoir existé. Les rires se faisaient hystériques, les pleures hurlements déchirants. Les silences surtout, n'avaient jamais été aussi profonds.

Drago Malfoy était un des élèves le plus touché par cette atmosphère mortifère. Les rares fois où je le croisais dans les couloirs il semblait soucieux, habité par quelque chose de trop gros pour lui. Nous ne nous insultions plus, nous ne nous regardions plus de travers. Nous ne nous regardions plus en fait. En d'autres circonstances j'aurais été intrigué par son comportement et assurément j'aurais tenté de le suivre pour découvrir où ses pas pressés le menaient en dehors des heures de classe. Mais mon sort était trop lourd pour me préoccuper du sien, mes propres pas pressés me menant déjà ailleurs.

Malgré tout, après l'avoir entendu par hasard pleurer dans les toilettes de mimi geignarde, qui tentait de le rassurer d'une voix suraiguë, je me demandais, un peu paniqué, si j'arrivais à faire mieux semblant que lui.

Malfoy avait toujours été très doué pour affiché un masque en publique, seulement fissuré, parfois, par une émotion trop violente. Le voir s'effondrerde la sorte m'interrogeais sur ma propre capacité à feindre, moi dont le visage était un livre ouvert. Que se passerait-il si n'importe qui pouvait voir en moi la part de Voldemort ?

Je fuyais cette scène et les doutes qu'elle faisait naitre en moi. Comme Sirius, Malfoy me renvoyait à mes problèmes. A croire que j'étais devenu un égo sur patte, incapable de considérer les autres autrement qu'à travers lui-même. Aurais-je du, ne serait-ce que qu'une minute, m'interroger sur la raison de ses larmes ? Me demander si être mangemort lui pesait ? (car oui, je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait qu'il était désormais tatoué, à la façon dont il tirait en nerveusement sur sa manche gauche, ne la relevant même pas en cours de potion) si il avait eu le choix ? S'il le regrettait ? Si la guerre de son côté était tout aussi dure à assumer que du miens ?

A quoi bon, nous n'avions jamais été ami, je n'avais ni blâme, ni confort à lui apporter. Autant laisser cette tâche à d'autres. M'interroger sur sa vie ne m'aiderait pas à préserver la mienne.

A vrai dire je ne m'interrogeais plus beaucoup sur personne. Mes silences avaient fini par lasser la plupart de mes camarades et je n'avais plus autant de vie sociale qu'avant. Seuls Hermione et Ron restaient, un peu gênés, me tenir compagnie spontanément. Mais ils avaient eux aussi trouvé mieux à faire. Mon éloignement avait eu pour conséquence de les rapprocher, et leur nouvelle vie de couple empiétait largement sur le temps autrefois consacré à notre trio

Je ne m'en plaignais pas, bien au contraire. Cela m'évitait de devoir en permanence jouer la comédie et justifier mes absences. C'était plus simple pour tout le monde, et puis, je n'étais jamais vraiment seul. Je ne l'avais plus été depuis le Halloween de mes 1 an.

**1996**


	3. Silence vaut accord

****Voir résumé chapitre 1****

**Note de « l'auteur » : **_Voici le chapitre 3 qu'on pourrait plus ou moins appeler 2bis. J'ai à la fois peur d'avoir fait trop court et peur d'avoir fait trop long sur ces premiers mois à Poudlard. Ennuyer ou laisser sur sa faim le lecteur, telle est la question ! Quand je me lance dans les détails j'ai tendance à trop en faire (et ça ralentit inutilement l'histoire) mais s'il n'y en a aucun à quoi bon lire ? J'essayerais de faire mieux par la suite. Pour dire toute la vérité l'environnement de l'école ne me met pas très à l'aise, j'ai trop apprécié la saga (et j'en ai trop oublié sur elle) pour la prendre à bras le corps. Et puis les personnages secondaires sont importants dans toutes les histoires et je ne veux pas bâcler cette partie, ce qui risque d'arriver si je suis obligée de trop animer ceux du livre. Cependant je le re-précise cette histoire ne sera pas une UA et je ne m'éloignerais jamais trop loin de l'univers de JK Rowling. Ma relecture du chapitre a été rapide (ce soir c'est noël merde ^^'), alors désolé si j'ai laissé passer une ou deux fautes._

**Bonne lecture et Joyeux Noël**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Silence vaut accord<br>**

Après 4 mois de recherches infructueuses je commençais à ronger mon frein. De la peur, j'étais passé à la colère. Colère contre moi, incapable de trouver des réponses même quand ma vie en dépendait, en colère contre mes amis qui ne voyaient pas que j'allais si mal, ou faisaient semblant de l'ignorer, en colère contre tous les autres qui n'étaient pas obligés de s'occuper de leur âme et pouvaient continuer à vivre normalement, en colère contre Malfoy qui se donnait en spectacle avec son air de dépressif chronique alors que moi j'essayais de jouer le jeu. Son problème ne pouvait pas être plus grave que le mien pour justifier son attitude. En colère contre Dumbledore, qui distillait au compte goute les informations.

Alors un soir de mi-décembre, j'ai craqué. Une douce chaleur régnait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et le murmure des conversations renforçait le sentiment d'une intimité douillette. J'étais en train de faire une partie d'échecs sorciers avec Ron tandis qu'Hermione, plongée dans un livre de runes anciennes caressait distraitement Pattenrond. Ils ne se comportaient jamais en couple devant moi, surement pour que je ne me sente pas exclu, mais les regards qu'ils échangeaient de temps à autre ne laissaient aucun doute sur leurs sentiments.

Et soudain je ne pus plus supporter le calme qui jurait tant avec la tempête qui balayait tout en moi. Je ne supportais plus cette partie d'échec dont je n'avais rien à faire. Je ne supportais plus de faire semblant, je ne supportais plus mes amis amoureux, alors que moi je n'aurais sans doute jamais le temps de l'être. Je ne supportais plus le murmure des conversations qui laissait penser que tout allait bien. Tout n'allait pas bien.

Je me précipitais vers le trou de la grosse dame sans prendre la peine de me retourner quand Ron m'interpela pour savoir « où est-ce que je courrais comme ça ». Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver devant la gargouille du Bureau de Dumbledore. Je reprenais mon souffle, pourtant à peine conscient d'être essoufflé. Ma colère était retombée brusquement alors qu'elle ne faisait que monter en moi depuis des semaines. C'était maintenant, je ne pouvais pas reculer. J'allais savoir, enfin, et peu importe la réponse, j'en avais besoin presque physiquement. Alors je donnais le mot de passe « sucre candie » (après tout ce temps je m'en souviens encore) et je gravissais les marches pour atteindre le bureau. Il me fallut encore quelques secondes pour me décider à toquer à la porte et je pénétrais dans la pièce après que le directeur m'ait invité à le faire.

Il semblait fatiguer, écraser par le poids du monde mais il me sourit en me désignant un fauteuil. Sa mainmorte elle restait pudiquement cachée sous les longues manches de sa robe. Un instant l'image de Malfoy me percuta. Lui aussi cachait des choses avec ses manches, et lui aussi avait l'air accablé.

La voix de Dumbledore me tira de mes pensées.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite Harry ? Il est un peu tard pour venir m'emprunter d'autres livres tu ne penses pas ?

Il tentait de faire sourire sa voix mais ses yeux, eux, ne pétillaient que très faiblement.

Je ne répondis pas toute suite, cherchant les mots d'une phrase que j'avais répétée mille fois en pensées. Décidément, la réalité ne me réussissait pas.

- Je … je voulais savoir …

Ma voix tremble mais je ne cherche pas à paraitre plus assuré que je ne le suis en réalité. Toutes mes forces sont déjà mobilisées pour tenter de sortir les mots de ma bouche. Au diable les apparences.

- Oui ? Tu voudrais un renseignement ? Je suppose que ça doit être important pour que tu viennes à cette heure ? Je te promets de te répondre le mieux possible

Il m'encourage gentiment de sa main valide. J'accroche son regard et le courage me vient de finir cette fichue phrase

- Est-ce que je suis un Horcruxe ?

Il ne sourit plus.

J'ai ma réponse. Même si il tente de me mentir, de me rassurer, je sais que j'ai raison. Je ne ressens rien à l'intérieur, sinon du vide

Il reste interdit, regarde par la fenêtre et après une minute de silence tendu, il soupire et hoche la tête

- Oui Harry

Il n'ajoute rien, moi non plus. Il a l'air triste, et encore plus vieux que d'habitude. Il soupire à nouveau et ouvre la bouche mais je le coupe. Je ne veux pas de détails, je ne veux pas d'excuses, je ne veux pas de compassion, je ne veux pas de grandes phrases qui ne mènent à rien. Je veux la vérité.

Cette fois ma voix ne tremble pas quand je demande

- Il y a un moyen de détruire ce morceau d'âme sans me tuer aussi ?

Son visage prend une expression désolée et pleine de remords. Là encore j'ai ma réponse

- Écoute Harry …

Je ne prends même pas la peine de l'interrompre, mon regard le fait pour moi. Il sait que je ne demande rien d'autre qu'un oui ou qu'un non. Le reste ne m'intéresse pas

- Pour tout te dire je ne sais pas moi-même. Mes recherches ne m'ont pas encore permis de trouver une solution acceptable

Il esquive, il ne veut pas répondre non, pour que je garde espoir. Mais son espoir, tout comme sa sollicitude me laissent de marbre. Il faut que je profite de mon vide intérieur pour tout savoir, avant de m'effondrer

- Depuis combien de temps vous le savez ?

Là encore il prend du temps pour me répondre, mais de nouveau j'ai ma réponse avant même qu'il ne parle « depuis le début »

- J'avais des craintes mais je n'ai eu de certitudes qu'une fois que tu es rentré à Poudlard. Tu sais je …

- Et vous cherchez une solution depuis quand ?

Je préfère m'épargner son silence, le vide commence déjà à s'estomper

- Je me documente depuis l'attaque de Voldemort sur tes parents et toi, mais beaucoup plus intensivement depuis ta première année

Le ton de sa voix me souffle ce qu'il ne veut pas ajouter : j'ai cherché une solution ces 15 dernières années et je n'ai rien trouvé, tout simplement parce qu'il n'y a rien à trouver.

Il ouvre la bouche et parle mais je n'écoute plus. Je ne peux que fixer son visage. Je le trouve laid, dérangeant, presque écœurant comme si il commençait déjà à se décomposer. Peut-être est-il déjà mort, sa main l'est bien elle. C'est lui qui devrait mourir, pas moi

- Il faut que …

Je me lève

Il se fige. Un doute semble voiler ses yeux bleus. Comme si il craignait quelque chose, mais pas pour moi. Il fouille mes yeux, mais il n'y trouvera rien. Tout ce qui devait se passer dans ma tête a eu lieu en Juillet. Je ne suis désormais plus qu'un pantin en mode automatique. Mon corps sait pour moi ce qu'il faut faire.

Sur le pas de la porte, je me retourne. Il me reste une question

- Vous comptiez me le dire ?

Son silence répond pour lui.

Je ne claquais pas la porte, c'était inutile, je n'étais pas en colère. Le vide avait été remplacé par une sorte d'urgence. La certitude de mourir si je restais à Poudlard. Et je ne voulais pas mourir. Néanmoins c'est dans un calme relatif que je prenais le chemin de ma salle commune. Quelque chose en moi était persuadé que si je donnais le moindre signe de panique, ne serait-ce qu'à un tableau ou à une armure, je me retrouverais enfermé dans un des cachots du château. Je comprenais enfin le regard de Dumbledore. Il avait peur, peur que je fuis. Après tout de ma vie dépendait celles de centaines d'autres. Il était en guerre, et j'étais bien plus qu'un élément clé dans la victoire. J'étais la clé.

Comme un automate je tournais dans un couloir. Malfoy était là, les yeux fixés au sol, avançant de la démarche nerveuse et rapide qui avait adopté depuis la rentrée. Peu importe, je continuais ma route calmement. Je n'avais pas de raisons de me cacher, qu'il soit préfet en chef m'importait peu. Les points, les maisons, les retenues, tout ça ne comptait plus.

Il finit par me repéré et se figea, comme pris en faute. Pourtant lui avait le droit d'être dans les couloirs à cette heure, pas moi. Je m'arrêtais également, sans raisons. Par mimétisme idiot sans doute.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Potter ?

Sa voix est plus contrariée qu'agressive, il tire sur sa manche

- Je m'en vais

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui réponds ça. Je n'avais même pas vraiment conscience je m'en allais avant de parler. C'est comme si quelque chose avait pris possession de mon corps et que je n'étais plus que spectateur. Mais au moment où je formule ma réponse, je sais que je dis la vérité. Je m'en vais, je quitte Poudlard, je fuis parce que je veux vivre. Je comprends aussi que j'ai besoin que quelqu'un sache. Je ne laisserai pas de lettre, je ne réveillerais pas Ron et Hermione avant de partir. Je quitterais ce château sans un mot et sans un bruit. Et j'ai besoin que quelqu'un sache, peu importe si c'est Malfoy

- Et tu t'en vas où ?

Il est intrigué, pas par ma réponse, mais par mon attitude. Je dois vraiment avoir l'air étrange pour qu'il enlève quelques minutes tous les malheurs du monde de ses épaules pour avoir cette conversation

- Je sais pas. Je m'en vais

Son regard me renvoie toute son incompréhension. Il ne pense même pas à me punir pour être si tard dans les couloirs, il n'essaye pas d'écourter la conversation pour aller faire ce qu'il voulait, avant de me croiser

- Et tu reviens quand ?

Cette conversation est profondément absurde, ses questions comme mes réponses. Dans le fond il s'en fiche d'où je vais, comme je me fiche de savoir où lui va

- Jamais

Il me fixe comme pour déterminer si il doit réagir ou non. D'un côté il s'en fou, de l'autre il est préfet et me déteste. Je crois

- Quelqu'un est au courant ?

- Non

Il n'a plus rien à ajouter et moi non plus. Je recommence à avancer et le dépasse. Derrière moi j'entends ses pas s'éloigner. Je ne sais pas s'il se retourne pour me regarder partir. Moi non.

**1996**


	4. Point neutre, de fuite et de résistance

**Note :** _Ce chapitre a tardé à venir et est plus court que les autres mais_** bon dieu**_ (dans la vraie vie j'aurais dit bordel) j'ai vraiment galéré à l'écrire. Déjà j'en ai rédigé en tout et pour tout 4 versions et ensuite je n'ai pas réussi à l'écrire d'une traite, à cause des fêtes (noël, réveillon) et des exams/révisons, comme je le fais normalement. Du coup j'ai passé pas mal de temps à me relire, gribouiller un passage, laisser ma page en plan, y revenir plus tard, relire le passage, le détester l'effacer et gribouiller un autre paragraphe, ainsi de suite. Donc au final j'ai avancé à l'allure d'un escargot et en plus je déteste de plus en plus ce que j'ai déjà écrit à force de le relire sans cesse. Je sais que je devrais le retravailler encore un peu, ne serait-ce que pour lui donner une longueur moins ridicule, mais je sais que si je ne le poste pas maintenant il n'y aura jamais de chapitre 5__. Mais j'oublie le plus important : mille mercis aux deux premières personnes qui m'ont laissé des review. La première (__**undertaker**__) parce que hé bien déjà c'était mon premier commentaire, anonyme en plus, et qu'il m'a fait extrêmement plaisir (et donné confiance aussi). La deuxième parce que c'est une personne dont j'aime absolument toutes les fics et qu'elle ait pris le temps de jeter un coup œil à mon histoire me touche beaucoup. En espérant ne pas trop vous décevoir cette fois-ci._

_Merci à ma "Bêta-lectrice" _** Luzvel**_, ton œil de lynx et tes critiques me sont bien utiles_

**Bonne année à tous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Point neutre, Point de fuite et Point de résistance<br>**

Je n'ai jamais pris la décision de fuir. Je suis juste parti. Ne vous moquez pas, je ne cherche pas de pauvres excuses pour justifier mes actes, je les assume tous sans exception. Seulement « décider » implique qu'il y ait eu un choix à faire et à aucun moment ne s'est présentée à moi une alternative acceptable à mon départ. D'ailleurs pas une minute je n'ai réfléchi à un plan pour disparaitre. Je me contentais de constater avec une pointe d'étonnement agir mon propre corps. Je ne me sentais pourtant pas étranger à moi-même, je contrôlais encore mes actes, mais leur but final me restait inconnu jusqu'à leur achèvement. Et puis soudain le sens apparaissait avec tant d'évidence qu'il me semblait impossible que j'ai pu l'ignorer plus tôt. Comme quand j'avais dit à Malfoy que je quittais Poudlard.

Pour le reste, vous pourrez bien croire ce que bon vous semble : que j'eus ce soir-là une manifestation particulièrement rare de mon subconscient ou qu'au contraire toutes ces explications ne sont que les justifications d'un lâche qui tente de faire croire au monde extérieur qu'il n'a pas eu le choix. On en a vu d'autres me direz-vous, ils ont défilé par centaines devant le Magenmagot à la fin de la guerre. Ils avaient tous de très bonnes excuses et à les en croire, la conscience aussi tranquille que possible. Pensez de moi ce que vous voudrez mais par pitié laissez-moi le bénéfice du doute sur ce point. Je ne sais que trop bien que je n'ai pas d'excuses, à peine quelques maigres explications. Je ne dors jamais bien, même avec lui et ses bras autour de moi pour m'empêcher de trembler. Non, je ne suis pas paix avec ma conscience et chaque nuit mon sommeil est attaqué par la culpabilité. Mais pas les remords. Surtout pas.

Sur le moment, je me souviens avoir été parfaitement lucide, trop même, comme après une longue privation de sommeil, quand la fatigue laisse place à l'euphorie. Il n'a pas été très difficile de faire mon sac discrètement et de m'éclipser (rien n'a été très compliqué ce soir-là). Il n'était que 11h30 et nous étions un vendredi soir. La presque totalité des 5ème, 6ème et 7ème années étaient encore dans la salle commune, à jouer aux cartes ou à discuter tranquillement au coin du feu. Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas en vue. Peut-être partis faire une ronde dans les couloirs, mais plus certainement en train de s'embrasser (et plus) dans une salle de classe vide du château. J'eus un peu honte de me sentir soulagé de ne pas les croiser. Ils m'auraient sans doute questionné sur mon départ précipité plus tôt dans la soirée, et je ne voulais pas que mes dernières paroles pour eux soient mensongères. Et plus que tout, je me refusais à leur dire au revoir, même en pensées. Les regarder droit dans les yeux et me dire « c'est la dernière fois que je les vois ». Je préférais garder de nos derniers instants cette image commune et rassurante d'une partie d'échec avec mon meilleur ami sous le regard tendre de ma presque sœur.

Mon dortoir était donc vide et il ne me fallut qu'une poignée de minutes pour faire mon sac : vêtements, livres, potion de félix félicis, album photos et quelques autres bricoles inutiles que je me refusais pourtant à abandonner derrière moi. Une fois réduit, je le fourrais dans ma cape de voyage, vite rejoint par mon éclair de feu, la carte du maraudeur et ma cape d'invisibilité. Puis je me couchais, attendant le moment le plus propice pour partir le plus discrètement possible.

Peu à peu mes camarades me rejoignirent, brusquement silencieux en franchissant le seuil de la porte du dortoir en constatant que j'y étais déjà couché et, apparemment, profondément endormi. Ron fut le dernier à pénétrer dans la chambre, marquant un temps d'arrêt devant mon lit. Malgré mes paupières obstinément clauses, je pouvais aisément deviner sa posture et l'expression de son visage. Les cheveux ébouriffés sans doute, et la chemise mal reboutonnées. La cravate enroulée autour de sa main … droite, peut-être… Sur ses traits une mine anormalement sérieuse, lui qui d'ordinaire n'abandonnait que rarement son sourire juvénile. Il me regarda plusieurs minutes, hésitant à me faire cesser cette comédie. Car il ne pouvait ignorer que je feignais de dormir, pas après toutes ces années. Mais il n'en fit rien, préférant se diriger d'un pas lourd vers son propre baldaquin avant d'en rabattre violemment les rideaux. Si je n'avais pas été tant sous tension à ce moment-là, je pense que j'en aurais pleuré. Il me laissait ruminer pudiquement, songeant sans doute que je saurais les trouver, lui et Hermione, le moment venu, pour tout leur expliquer. Il a du se maudire, plus tard, de ne pas avoir été plus curieux.

Je quittais mon lit vers deux heures du matin après m'être assuré que j'étais la seule personne encore éveillée du dortoir. Mon trajet vers la tour d'astronomie fut rapide et sans que j'eus besoin de consulter plus d'une fois la carte du maraudeur.

Dehors, le froid me saisit de plein fouet. Il neigeait sans discontinuer depuis maintenant plusieurs heures et un épais manteau blanc recouvrait entièrement le parc de Poudlard ainsi que la forêt interdite. En redonnant à mon éclair de feu sa taille réelle, je me faisais la réflexion idiote qu'une fois la tempête passée, je prendrais plaisir à patiner sur le lac gelé avec le reste de ma promotion.

Même en cet instant, à quelques secondes de m'élancer dans le ciel pour ne jamais revenir en arrière, j'étais incapable de faire mes adieux à cette école. Les mois qui suivirent mon départ, il fut d'ailleurs rare que je passe une journée sans consulter la carte du maraudeur pour savoir ce qu'il advenait de mes camarades de classe. Et puis avec la mort de Dumbledore et la disparition dans la nature de la plupart de mes amis, je perdais cette habitude jusqu'à ne plus jamais sortir la carte de la doublure de ma cape. Je la gardais en permanence sur moi cependant, comme pour me forcer à ne pas oublier. Et à souffrir de cette mémoire encore vive.

**1996**


End file.
